


April 4th, Tell a Lie Day

by IllusionsAreNotSoSimple



Series: Fury's Secrets [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Darcy Lewis, Gen, Parent Nick Fury, Protective Nick Fury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllusionsAreNotSoSimple/pseuds/IllusionsAreNotSoSimple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy is very disappointed in S.H.I.E.L.D.</p>
            </blockquote>





	April 4th, Tell a Lie Day

"Doctor Foster." He walks over to where Coulson and Barton are escorting Darcy and Jane Foster to the meeting room. He takes the moment that they stop and turn to take a closer look to his daughter, eye moving from her favourite boots to the bulge in her pants that he knows holds her taser to her messy hair that tells him she was rushed and will therefore be in a bad mood. As he meets her eyes that notion is confirmed by a glint that's only more worrisome because of the press of her lips. He silently hopes that her cover won't be blown in all this. He hates that she's here, so close to danger and a world he doesn't want her to be a part of, but there was no choice.

 

Jane Foster huffs softly and he turns to her. "I apologize for the relocating but there was a direct threat that we had to take seriously. I'm Director Fury." This time it's Darcy who huffs. He raises an eyebrow but keeps quiet as her stare turns into a glare. "Intern Lewis. Doc Foster." She points them out in exaggerate manner and he has to repress a smile. She's fine. She's safe. And she's close, something that makes his chest swell a little.

 

"This way please." He leads them into the boardroom and sits down, letting Coulson do the talking as he keeps his attention on Darcy. It's only been 7 months since he's seen her and the thought makes him wince. It's not a lot for them but it won't ever make him win the father of the year award. But despite everything Darcy loves him and that has to be enough. That is enough, it's more then he could have ever hoped for.

 

When he sees Barton move to stand in his peripheral vision he tunes back in just in time to hear Coulson finish his speech. He nods in approval and rises as well. "If there arise any problems please contact Coulson, he'll sort out whatever it is. Now if you excuse me, I'm busy." He walks out of the room without making any kind of contact with his daughter, sitting in in the meeting had already been to big a gesture and he couldn't afford to give away more.

 

"We'll do that." Darcy drawls as he opens the door. He feels a tug on his coat and he turns around, face impassive. She looks him up and down with humour and slowly releases his coat. "Dread Pirate Roberts."

 

He can hear Barton suppress his laughter and he's quite sure that Coulson's mask slipped for a second but he doesn't react, just turns away and heads for his office.

 

It's only that night, late, after he's gotten home that he realises that Darcy slipped a note into his pocket.

_"Happy Tell a Lie Day. I expected it to be a holiday here in S.H.I.E.L.D. I feel very disappointed =)"_


End file.
